Infants are delicate little beings that require the utmost care in order to protect, and keep them safe from harm. As a result, there are a myriad of products intended to provide protection from the danger generated by a variety of sources. Perhaps the most common item that comes to mind when thinking of infant safety is that of the car seat. Such car seats securely hold the infant in place, protect them while being transported, and allow them to be moved from place to place with relative ease. However, as such car seats are often used outside, the child is often exposed to inclement weather such as rain, snow, cold temperatures, bright sunshine, and even flying insects. The only protection that a parent or care provider can offer is that of a blanket which completely covers the child. Unfortunately, this solution may cause the child to overheat, or not permit adequate air flow to allow breathing. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a child inside a car seat can be protected from environmental hazards, without the dangers of present solutions. The development of the seat cover fulfills this need.
The invention is a protective cover for an infant seated in a car seat, which comprises a lower member and an upper member supported by attachment clamps. The clamps secure the lower member to a lower portion of the car seat and the upper member to an upper portion of the car seat. Each lower member and upper member is “U”-shaped frame jointed together by two (2) pivot joints. There is also a plurality of retraction frames, each having a similar “U”-shape that fit within the lower member and upper member configurations, and are also rotatingly affixed via the two (2) pivot joints. Each set of retraction frames provides for a different type and degree of cover. Each set of retraction frame is connected to enable independent rotation of each set of retraction frame, and extends up and over the top of the car seat when rotated.
These sets of retraction frames support varying textile coverings such as polyester cotton and/or a mesh material. The retraction frames can be completely closed or opened. When open, easy access is granted to place and/or remove the child. When closed, the child is provided with a desired type of protection from the outside environment. These features provide protection from rain, insects, cold weather, extreme sunlight, or other hazards, which can be detrimental to the child's well-being.
Prior art in this field consists of car seat covers that rotate up and over the top of the car seat. However, these coves are integral to the car seat and do not provide a user with a permutation of cover types and degrees of protection for the child seated within. Some prior art car seat covers are removable from the car seat, but these are in the form of casings or zip up tent-like structures. These removable covers have flap openings instead of rotating members to provide coverings to a child held within. Furthermore, these removable covers still suffer from not providing a permutation of cover types and degrees of protection.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a system of covers that can rotate to varying angles to provide shade and cover to a child seated within a car seat.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enable independent rotation of each of the covers to allow a user to provide a desired type and degree of protection.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enable removable attachment to the system to any car seat.